Why It's You
by syundae
Summary: "Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta denganmu? Kenapa hanya denganmu aku merasa debaran ini? Kenapa itu kamu? Padahal kita tak boleh saling mencintai" – Yoongi / MINYOON Jimin x Yoongi/


"Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta denganmu? Kenapa hanya denganmu aku merasa debaran ini? Kenapa itu kamu? Padahal kita tak boleh saling mencintai" – Yoongi

PJM X MYG

©Babolbol

Warn! gaje, aneh, dll

...

"Pada jaman dahulu hiduplah dua saudara yang tinggal di sebuah desa tua..."

Malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Bunyi rerintikan hujan berjatuhan mengenai apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Jimin yang masih berusia 7 tahun duduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya, matanya menatap antusias pada Yoongi yang asik membacakan cerita dongeng untuknya.

"Sang kakak tinggal bersama adiknya yang manis. Mereka hidup dengan bahagia, sampai akhirnya yang lebih tua menyadari kalau dia menyukai adiknya yang manis. Tidak. Itu bukan perasaan wajar kakak kepada adiknya, melainkan sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta. Sang kakak itu sadar, tak seharusnya dia mencintai adiknya sendiri. Dia pun akhirnya mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu, namun makin lama perasaan itu makin besar. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa itu, meninggalkan adiknya dan semua perasaannya."

Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, hyung?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Jimin lalu kembali membaca lanjutan cerita yang tertulis di buku yang dipegangnya.

"Adik dari sang kakak itu merasa kehilangan. Dia terus saja menunggu kedatangan sang kakak. Setiap hari ia menunggu sang kakak di depan pintu, berharap saat pintu itu terbuka sang kakak akan datang. Namun hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan, sang kakak tak kunjung datang. Sang adik yang tak sanggup lagi menunggu akhirnya mati karena kelaparan. Karena biasanya sang kakaklah yang bekerja dan selalu memberinya makan, tapi kini sang kakak pun telah pergi meninggalkanya hingga tak ada lagi uang yang tersisa untuk membeli makan."

"Kenapa kakaknya jahat sekali hyung?" tanya Jimin ditengah-tengah cerita.

"Jangan bertanya dulu! ceritanya belum selesai" balas Yoongi lalu ia kembali bercerita.

"Sang kakak yang tinggal jauh dari desa mendengar kabar adiknya yang manis telah meninggal dunia. Ia tak tahan untuk tak segera kembali ke desa, berharap itu semua hanya rumor belaka. Namun naasnya saat ia kembali ke rumahnnya yang dulu, ia tak mendapati siapapun saat itu. Dia pun bertanya pada tetangganya dan tetangganya berkata kalau adiknya telah meninggal dunia sebulan yang lalu. Sang kakak pun merasa menyesal telah meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri. Seharusnya dia tetap membiarkan perasaan itu tumbuh tanpa harus berusaha menghilangkannya. Seharusnya dia terus saja bersikap seperti biasanya. Kini dia hidup dengan penuh penyesalan. Tamat."

"Aku tak mengerti hyung. Kenapa sang kakak berusaha menghilangkan perasaannya?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena itu salah Jim. Mereka itu adalah saudara. Mereka tak boleh saling mencintai"

Jimin menganguk tanda mengerti. "Tapi Jiminie menyukai Yoongi hyung. Apa itu juga salah?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak salah. Lagipula perasaan Jiminie pada hyung itu hanya perasaan seorang saudara, bukan perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya"

"Emangnya perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa hyung?" tanya Jimin polos.

Yoongi terdiam, ia sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Bagaimana ya? Cinta itu seperti perasaan kau ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, ingin melindunginya, ingin melakukan segalanya hanya dengannya"

"Jiminie tak mengerti hyung"

"Kau masih kecil Jim, nanti kalau kau sudah besar kau akan mengerti kok"

"Benarkah hyung?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat Jimin yang bertanya antusias. "Sudah sana tidur! Sesuai perjanjian tadi, setelah aku membacakan cerita kau akan tidur. Nah sekarang waktunya tidur"

"Baiklah hyung. Selamat malam hyung"

"Selamat malam juga Jim. Semoga mimpi indah"

Setelah memastikan Jimin telah menutup matanya, Yoongi mematikan lampu kamar Jimin dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk ikut menyusul Jimin ke dunia mimpi.

 _Nyatanya malam itu dia salah. Yoongi juga tak mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan sendiri._

Tahun berganti tahun kini Jimin bukan lagi seorang anak kecil yang mudah menangis. Bukan juga seorang yang baru saja memasuki masa remajanya. Kini Jimin sudah berusia 17 tahun. Usia yang sudah mulai memasuki dewasa.

Dihari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dia hanya merayakannya secara sederhana. Hanya ada dia dan beberapa teman dekatnya. Biasanya saat dia berulang tahun, Yoongi akan membuat sebuah perayaan yang mewah untuknya. Namun, kali ini dia merayakannya dengan sangat sederhana, ia sadar kalau segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik. Ia juga merayakannya tanpa Yoongi.

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 juga Jimin mengerti dengan yang namanya cinta. Ia menyukai salah satu temannya di sekolah yang bernama Jungkook.

Entahlah saat bersama Jungkook, Jimin merasa selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, melindunginya, dan melakukan segala hal hanya dengan Jungkook. Persis seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Jimin masih berumur 7 tahun dan tentu saja dia tak mengerti apa itu cinta.

Jimin kini mencintai Jungkook dan Jungkook juga berkata kalau dia menyukai Jimin.

Bukankah itu simple? Cinta nya tak seperti di cerita-cerita yang tragis yang sering Yoongi ceritakan padanya sebelum tidur waktu dia masih kecil.

"Jiminiee~"

Jungkook berucap manja sambil memeluk Jimin dari belakang. Jimin hanya tertawa pelan melihat kekasihnya yang sedang manja itu.

"Jimin, pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi ke mall dulu ya! Aku ingin membeli sesuatu"

"Tentu. Apa saja untukmu Kook"

Jungkook terseyum. Dia tau Jimin pasti akan menuruti permintaannya. Meskipun itu permintaan aneh-aneh, Jimin pasti akan menurutinya.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir, Jimin dan Jungkook pergi ke mall sesuai permintaan Jungkook tadi. Jungkook membeli barang yang ia inginkan dan tentu saja Jimin yang membayarnya.

Selesai membeli barang, mereka pergi ke salah satu restoran yang menjual makanan khas korea. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di bagian pojok.

Seorang pelayan restoran datang menyambut mereka lalu bertanya apa yang ingin mereka pesan. Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Jimin, aku ingin bercerita" ucap Jungkook memulai pembicaraan.

Jimin menatap Jungkook penasaran. "Apa?"

"Aku membenci hyung ku. Kau tau dia selalu melarangku melakukan ini itu. Aku kan sudah besar, bukan lagi anak kecil yang selalu diatur-atur. Pokoknya aku kesal dengannya Jim!" Jungkook melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan sedikit berteriak. Untungnya suasana restoran saat itu cukup ramai sehingga teriakan Jungkook tak terlalu kedengaran orang lain.

"Jangan seperti itu Kook. Hyung mu itu menyanyangimu, dia hanya tak mau adiknya yang imut ini kenapa-kenapa" ucap Jimin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook.

"Aish tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan!"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Jimin tertawa pelan melihat Jungkook yang sedang kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jimin, kau bilang kau juga punya hyung kan?" lanjut Jungkook bertanya.

Jimin menganguk lalu bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Apa dia juga suka mengatur-atur mu?"

Jimin mengangguk lagi membenarkan pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Aku tau kalau dia itu menyayangiku, jadinya ia mengaturku"

"Bagaimana kau tau dia menyanyangimu Jim?"

"Tentu saja dia menyanyangiku. Aku kan adik kesayanganya hehehe"

Jimin memasuki sebuah apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama hyungnya, Yoongi. Matanya menyusuri isi apartemen. Tak lama dahinya mengerut saat tak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Yoongi hyung kau dimana?" teriak Jimin.

"Aku di dapur Jim"

Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur, mencoba mendatangi Yoongi.

"Ngapain hyung?" tanya Jimin penasaran saat melihat Yoongi yang sibuk dengan beberapa peralatan dapur.

"Membuat kue"

Jimin hanya memperhatikan hyung nya yang asik sendiri. Karena merasa bosan, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan tv.

Sebuah bunyi getaran dari ponsel Jimin, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk melihat sebuah pesan masuk yang baru saja di terimanya.

Ternyata itu dari Jungkook. Jimin mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Isi pesan itu hanya beberapa percakapan singkat yang tak terlalu penting. Kadang juga beberapa candaan yang membuat mereka tertawa setelah membacanya

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi datang dengan sebuah tangan yang memegang sepiring penuh kue yang baru saja dibuatnya. Wangi kue khas itu membuat Jimin tersadar dengan kehadiran Yoongi.

"Kuenya sudah jadi hyung?"

"Kau bertukar pesan dengan siapa?" bukannya membalas pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi malah membalas pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan juga.

Jimin tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Ia hanya terkikik pelan sambil memakan kue buatan Yoongi.

"Hyung kepo ih"

Yoongi menatap malas Jimin. "Yasudah"

"Jangan ngambek hyung. Jimin kan cuma bercanda. Tadi yang mengirim pesan itu, kekasihnya Jimin" jelas Jimin.

"Kekasih? Kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Iya hyung hehe. Maaf Jimin baru bilang sekarang. Kekasih Jimin itu sangat imut hyung, seperti kelinci" Jimin menunjukan foto Jungkook dari layar ponselnya.

"Bagaimana hyung? Dia imut kan? Jimin suka gemas sendiri sama dia" lanjut Jimin lagi bertanya.

Yoongi menatap foto seseorang yang terpajang di ponsel Jimin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa hatinya sakit saat Jimin berkata kalau dia telah memiliki kekasih. Seharusnya sebagai hyung, ia harusnya bangga saat adiknya yang dulu masih suka mengadu padanya jika ada orang yang jahat padanya kini telah menjadi dewasa dan menemukan cintanya.

Namun, sebagian dari diri Yoongi merasa tak terima saat adik satu-satunya itu telah menemukan orang yang ia cintai. Entahlah rasanya Yoongi takut suatu saat Jimin akan meninggalkannya demi kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi sadar, Jimin kini sudah berusia lebih tujuh belas tahun. Usia yang biasanya akan merasakan perasaan cinta pada umumnya.

Yoongi juga sama. Pada saat ia berusia tujuh belas tahun, ia baru menyadari perasaannya. Ia menyadari perasaannya pada Jimin itu lebih dari batas sepasang saudara. Dia juga sadar perasaanya pada Jimin itu salah. Jadinya ia hanya memendam segala perasaanya dan tetap bersikap seolah dia hanya hyung yang menyayangi adiknya. Tak lebih.

Setiap berdekatan dengan Jimin, jantung Yoongi pasti berdebar aneh. Hal itu tak bisa Yoongi tolak. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sendirinya tanpa Yoongi inginkan.

"Hyung kenapa melamun?" tanya Jimin menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa kok Jim. Aku pergi sebentar ya. Aku lupa kalau aku ada tugas yang belum kuselesaikan"

Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia segera berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap bingung padanya.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir Yoongi di usianya yang berumur sembilan belas tahun. Besok ia akan berumur dua puluh tahun. Ia sadar kini waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaannya pada adiknya sendiri makin membesar.

Yoongi tak dapat mengelak bahwa Jimin berhasil membuatnya terpesona.

Awalnya Yoongi hanya menyanyangi Jimin sebagaimana kakak pada adiknya. Namun, semenjak kematian orangtuanya dan Jimin, ia makin menyanyangi Jimin. Yoongi selalu berusaha melindungi Jimin dari apapun yang menganggunya.

Hingga tanpa sadar perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Perasaan yang disebut cinta itu datang menghampiri Yoongi, tanpa bisa Yoongi tolak.

Dan kini di usianya yang berumur dua puluh tahun dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Jimin tentang semua perasaannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Sebuah keputusan yang mungkin saja akan ia sesali nantinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi hyung"

Sepulang bekerja, Yoongi langsung dikagetkan dengan suprise yang adiknya buat. Jimin mendekor apartemennya menjadi banyak sekali pernak-pernik khas ulang tahun.

Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi dengan tangan yang memegang kue beserta lilin yang menunjukan angka 20.

"Buat permohonan lalu tiup lilinnya hyung"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia menutup matanya untuk mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati kemudian ia meniup lilin yang berada dihadapannya hingga apinya padam.

"Nah, sekarang potong kuenya"

Jimin berjalan menaruh kuenya ke atas meja lalu mengambil pisau kue yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Yoongi mengambil pisau kue yang Jimin berikan padanya lalu ia memotong kue coklat itu dengan perlahan. Setelah kue itu terpotong, mereka segera memakannya.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong apa permohonanmu tadi?" tanya Jimin.

"Hmm apa ya?" Yoongi terdiam, ia berpikir sebentar.

"Aku hanya ingin bisa mencintai orang yang kucintai"

"Maksudnya hyung?"

"Kau tau Jim? Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Dia itu sangat baik, ramah, dan hangat padaku."

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Jimin penasaran sambil memakan kuenya.

"Dia hanya orang yang sangat dekat denganku namun juga begitu jauh untuk digapai"

Jimin hanya terdiam. Ia lebih memilih untuk tetap mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Namun dia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungnya" lirih Yoongi.

"Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya hyung?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Aku takut jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya dia akan menjauhiku"

"Kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang itu"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Kalau dia boleh, dia ingin sekali mengungkapkannya.

"Apa boleh Jim aku berkata jujur padanya? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa tak pantas untuk menyukainya, apalagi dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Dahi Jimin mengerut tanda tak mengerti ucapan Yoongi. "Semua orang pantas untuk menyukai siapa saja. Tak ada yang melarang tumbuhnya perasaan cinta"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa salah aku mengatakan ini padamu?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan lekat. Pikirannya sekarang sedang mengira-ngira apa yang dikatakan Yoongi selanjutnya.

Apa mungkin?

Orang itu adalah...

"Aku mencintaimu Jim"

Tiga kata. Hanya tiga kata yang di ucapkan oleh Yoongi, berhasil membuat Jimin membeku di tempat.

Jimin tertawa keras setelahnya. Dia menganggap semua yang Yoongi ucapkan hanyalah sekedar candaan. Pasti yang Yoongi katakan itu hanya sekedar perasaan cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Hahaha Yoongi hyung kau lucu sekali. Aku juga mencintaimu kok hyung"

Sedetik setelahnya mata Yoongi mulai berkaca-kaca. Melihat Jimin yang hanya menganggap ucapannya sebagai candaan itu membuat hati Yoongi sakit.

"Aku serius Jim. Aku mencintaimu. Ini lebih dari perasaan kakak pada adiknya Jim. Aku yakin hal itu"

Hening seketika. Atsmosfer di sekitar Yoongi dan Jimin terasa canggung entah mengapa. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan lagi. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa Jimin inginkan, air matanya turun dengan sendirinya. Air mata yang sudah lama tak dikeluarkannya kini turun dengan mudahnya.

"Kenapa?" suara Jimin terdengar sangat lirih.

Yoongi masih saja terdiam. Mulutnya terasa kaku hanya untuk membalas ucapan Jimin. Ia takut akan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mungkin saja akan membuat Jimin membencinya.

"Kenapa harus aku hyung? Kenapa kau harus menyukaiku? Ini salah hyung"

Yoongi menatap dalam mata Jimin yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Jimin yang menangis tanpa suara.

"Bukankah kau bilang tadi semua orang bebas untuk menyukai siapapun? Aku menyukaimu. Jadi apa itu salah?" ucap Yoongi tanpa ragu. Dia mengucapkan apa saja yang ada di dalam hatinya. Mengungkapkanya semua itu pada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Itu sangat salah hyung. Kita itu saudara. Kau tau? Tuhan itu membenci hubungan sedarah hyung"

Hati Yoongi terasa sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin. Dia sadar kalau perasaannya itu adalah dosa besar. Namun, dia hanya manusia biasa yang tak bisa menolak hadirnya cinta.

"Aku tau Jim ini salah. Tapi kalau tuhan membenci hubungan sedarah, kenapa dia membuatku menyukaimu? Kenapa dia membuatku jatuh cinta denganmu? Bukankah perasaan cinta itu berasal dari tuhan? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta denganmu?"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Yoongi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, kini mengalir dengan deras. Tubuhnya merosot karena kakinya sudah sangat lemas untuk sekedar berdiri. Dia menjongkokan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang ia tenggelam di kedua kakinya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang menangis sambil meraung-raung. Bahunya bergetar tanda Yoongi menangis kencang.

Yoongi yang terus saja menyalahkan kenyataan yang ada. Yoongi yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan.

Jimin memutuskan untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh Yoongi. Memeluknya erat seakan berkata kalau dia tak akan meninggalkannya. Pelukan yang seakan memberi kekuatan pada sang kakak.

"Apa tuhan kini membenciku Jim? Apa dia kini membenciku karena aku menyukai adikku sendiri?" tanya Yoongi pelan di dalam pelukan Jimin.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa membencimu hyung. Kau terlalu manis untuk sekedar dibenci" balas Jimin dengan candaan diakhir.

Dia ingin mengembalikan suasana agar kembali seperti semula. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun hyungnya, dan seharusnya ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya. Bukan seharusnya mereka menangis seperti ini.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jimin. Bagaimanapun Jimin itu adalah adiknya yang bisa membuat semua orang tersenyum. Yoongi sangat tahu dengan kepribadian Jimin yang suka membuat orang lain tersenyum saat sedih.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk menatap Jimin dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Jimin.

"Aku membencimu Jim"

 _'_ _Kumohon setelah ini kau jangan membenciku dan jangan juga menyukaiku. Tetaplah menjadi Yoongi hyungku. Tetaplah menjadi seorang hyung yang menyanyangiku sebagai seorang adik'_

Keesokan harinya semuanya terlihat kembali seperti semula. Tak ada yang berubah menurut Jimin. Yoongi masih membuatkan sarapan untuknya, dan juga mereka masih berbicara seolah tidak terjadi apapun kemarin malam.

Jimin tersenyum tipis sambil memakan makanannya. Ditatapinya sosok Yoongi yang juga asik dengan makanannya.

"Hyung"

Yoongi menoleh menatap Jimin."Apa?"

"Hanya ingin memanggil saja hehe"

Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan malas. Sedangkan Jimin, menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman miliknya.

"Ah- aku berangkat dulu ya hyung."

"Hati hati di jalan Jim"

Entah mengapa hari ini hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Padahal sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan.

Jimin dan Jungkook berlari menuju halte dengan basah kuyup. Mereka berhenti sebentar di halte untuk menunggu bis.

"Aish aku kedinginan Jim" gerutu Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri agar bisa sedikit menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Bajuku basah dan sepatuku juga basah, astaga semuanya basah" ucap Jungkook kesal.

Jimin hanya menatap Jungkook. Sebenarnya ia ingin memeluk Jungkook untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan namun, di halte banyak orang lain juga. Ia hanya tak mau jadi pusat perhatian karena memeluk Jungkook.

"Jim, nanti kerumahmu dulu ya. Kalau aku pulang dengan basah kuyup begini, bisa bisa eommaku memarahiku nanti"

"Tap- "

Belum selesai Jimin menjawab, tiba tiba bis yang ditunggu mereka telah datang. Jungkook segera memasuki bis itu dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Jimin berjalan mengikuti Jungkook dan duduk di samping Jungkook. Tak lama kemudian bis yang mereka tumpangi berjalan.

Perlu waktu lima belas menit untuk bis itu sampai ke halte berikutnya. Jimin dan Jungkook segera keluar dari bis saat sudah sampai halte berikutnya. Mereka berlari menuju rumah Jimin yang jaraknya hanya beberapa meter dari halte.

Sesudah mereka berada di depan rumah Jimin, dengan cepat Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Jungkook masuk.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya dan kembali dengan beberapa pakaian di tangannya. "Kau bisa menggantinya di toilet"

"Terimakasih Jim" Jungkook tersenyum lalu ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Jimin, ia mengganti pakaiannya sendiri di kamar mandi miliknya. Tak lama setelah mereka berganti pakaian, mereka memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu yang hangat.

Jimin memasak dua mie instan untuknya dan Jungkook. Setelah mie itu masak, mereka segera memakannya sambil menonton tv.

 _CKLEK_

Bunyi pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Jimin untuk menatap ke arah pintu. Ia mendapati Yoongi yang basah kuyup. Bahkan air masih menetes dari rambut Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung"

Jimin berlari pelan mendekati Yoongi dengan handuk di tangannya. Ia menggosok rambut Yoongi dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebentar lalu menatap orang lain yang berada di dalam rumahnya. Yoongi mengenali wajah itu. Itu pasti kekasih Jimin. Ia ingat dengan foto yang pernah Jimin tunjukan padanya.

"Kekasihmu Jim?" Yoongi bertanya tentang orang itu, padahal dia sendiri tau jawabannya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi lalu mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Entah mengapa ia merasa nada suara Yoongi terdengar menyedihkan.

"A-ah aku ke kamarku dulu Jim"

Yoongi segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, sebelumnya ia sempat menatap Jungkook dan tersenyum padanya. Bagaimanapun dia harus sopan pada kekasih adiknya sendiri.

Hari hari berlalu dengan cepat. Dan hari ini adalah hari perayaan kelulusan Jimin. Hari dimana Jimin merayakan kelulusannya dengan teman temannya.

Lagi dan lagi. Jimin lebih memilih merayakan hari pentingnya bersama teman temannya daripada bersama Yoongi, hyungnya.

Yoongi sadar. Kini Jimin bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus selalu bersamanya. Dia juga punya kehidupan sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum pahit menatap berbagai makanan yang terletak di atas mejanya. Ia memasak banyak makanan favorit Jimin untuk merayakan hari kelulusan adiknya itu.

Baru saja Yoongi mendapatkan pesan dari Jimin, ia berkata kalau dia tak akan pulang malam ini. Ia ingin merayakan hari kelulusannya.

Seharusnya hari ini mereka merayakan kelulusan Jimin bersama. Jimin memang sudah berkata sebelumnya pada Yoongi kalau dia akan merayakan kelulusannya bersama Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum pahit lalu ia memakan makanan yang dibuatnya. Ia memakan makanan itu sendirian.

"Aku pulang"

Tepat pukul 4 dini hari Jimin baru saja tiba dirumahnya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu semalaman lebih untuk berpesta bersama teman-temannya merayakan hari kelulusan mereka.

Bau alkohol melekat di aroma tubuh Jimin. Bukan hanya alkohol, beberapa aroma yang tidak sedap menguar dari tubuh Jimin, aroma khas orang pesta malam.

Jimin berjalan pelan memasuki rumahnya, ia tak mau terlalu ribut sehingga bisa membangunkan Yoongi. Setelah sampai kamarnya, dia segera menuju kamar mandi untuk menghilangkan bau alkohol dan sekalian menyegarkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa sedikit mabuk.

Yoongi baru saja terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah mandi dia langsung menuju meja makan dan ia melihat Jimin yang sudah berada disana. Jimin terlihat asik memakan makanan yang berada di meja makan sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi.

"Kau pulang jam berapa tadi malam?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menghentikan makannya sebentar dan menoleh pada Yoongi.

"Eumm... aku tak lihat jam hehe"

Bohong. Jimin berbohong dengan ucapannya. Jimin yakin jika dia memberitahu Yoongi kalau dia pulang jam 4 pasti Yoongi akan bertanya macam-macam padanya. Yoongi pasti akan mencurigainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong semua ini kamu yang masak hyung?" tanya Jimin yang heran dengan banyaknya jumlah makanan diatas meja.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Lalu dia menarik kursi yang berada di hadapan Jimin dan mendudukinya.

"Woah yang ini sangat enak! Yang ini juga! Masakan Yoongi hyung emang selalu yang terenak!" ucap Jimin antusias dengan mulut yang lahap mencoba memakan satu persatu makanan buatan Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Jimin yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hyung cobain yang ini!" Jimin mengarahkan sumpit yang sudah mengapit makanan ke arah Yoongi. Ia langsung memasukan sumpit itu ke dalam mulut Yoongi.

"Enak kan hyung?

Yoongi mengangguk lalu dia mengambil makanan menggunaka sumpit dan mengarahkannya ke arah Jimin. "Coba yang ini juga!"

Jimin tersenyum kemudian langsung melahap makanan yang diarahkan Yoongi.

 _Drtt... drttt_

Ponsel Jimin bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _Jungkookiee calling_

Senyuman Jimin makin lebar saat mengetahui kalau kekasihnyalah yang tengah menelponnya.

"Yeoboseyo kook. Kenapa?"

 _"_ Tidak. Aku hanya merindukanmu Jiminiee~ apa aku tak boleh menelponmu?" ucap seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada memelas.

Jimin terkekeh pelan. "Kau boleh menelponku kapan saja"

"Benarkah? Apa itu tidak terlalu mengganggumu? Bisa saja kan kamu sedang sibuk sesuatu"

"Kalau kau yang mengangguku mungkin tak masalah. Aku senang diganggu olehmu"

"Aish apa apaan! Tetap saja itu menganggu"

Yoongi terdiam menatap sedih Jimin yang kini asik dengan ponselnya, bertelponan dengan sang kekasih.

 _'_ _Apa tak cukup semalaman kau bersamanya kemarin? Tak bisakah kini aku hanya denganmu berdua saja? Tanpa ada yang menganggu'_

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Jimin dan Jungkook sedang menikmati kopi hangat dan beberapa kue di salah satu cafe bercorak eropa.

Mereka terlihat asik menikmati makanannya masing-masing sehingga tak ada yang berbicara.

"Jim..." panggil Jungkook dengan lirih.

Jimin menoleh, menatap Jungkook dengan pandangannya yang seolah bertanya 'Ada apa?'

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu"

"Hmm"

"A-aku..." Jungkook memotong omongannya sendiri. Dia menatap Jimin ragu.

"Kurasa aku... hamil" lirih Jungkook pelan, bahkan suaranya kalah dengan suara rerintikan hujan yang mengguyur tanah diluar sana.

"Kau kenapa? Aku tidak dengar"

"Aku hamil Jim. Dan itu anakmu"

Jimin menatap Jungkook tak percaya. Melihat reaksi Jimin, Jungkook menundukan kepalanya. Ia takut menatap Jimin.

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jimin yang masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Jungkook.

"Kita kan melakukan _itu_. Waktu perayaan hari kelulusan. Kau lupa Jim?"

"Ah iya..."

Hening sesaat. Jimin masih kalut dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya dan Jungkook yang masih menunduk.

"Jadi bagaimana Jim?" Jungkook memecah keheningan dan bertanya dengan perasaan takut.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ituu..." Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Di matanya sudah terggenang air yang siap tumpah kapan saja.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tenang saja"

Perkataan Jimin barusan langsung membuat Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jimin. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan menikah"

Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin tiba-tiba. Ia terisak pelan sambil memeluk Jimin. Bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata haru.

"Gomawo Jim. Kukira kau akan meninggalkanku"

"Astaga, aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Aku mencintaimu Kook. Sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jimin sambil membalas pelukan Jungkook dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jim"

Jungkook memandangi benda yang di pegangnya dengan senyuman yang amat lebar.

"Aku tak percaya ini Jim! Kita minggu depan akan menikah"

Benda yang dipegang Jungkook itu adalah undangan pernikahannya dengan Jimin yang akan diadakan minggu depan.

Jimin dan Jungkook memang memutuskan untuk menikah. Awalnya orangtua Jungkook sangat marah dengan Jimin, bahkan ayah Jungkook sudah mau memukul Jimin jika saja Jungkook tidak menahannya. Namun, pada akhirnya orangtua Jungkook tetap menerima rencana Jimin untuk menikah dengan Jungkook.

Dan bagaimana dengan reaksi Yoongi waktu Jimin memberitahunya akan menikah dengan Jungkook? Yoongi hanya tersenyum tipis, amat tipis.

Jimin tau dengan jelas kalau senyuman itu adalah senyuman pahit. Yoongi pasti kecewa dan sedih disaat bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Tapi bagaimana pun Jimin tetap akan menikah dengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin kita menikah? Kalau kau tak mau, aku bisa membatalkan acaranya kok" goda Jimin.

"Manabisa begitu! Kau sudah membuatku hamil jadi kau emang harus menikah denganku!"

"Iya iya my bunny" Jimin mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook dengan gemas.

Pesta pernikahan Jimin dan Jungkook digelar dengan mewah. Banyak teman-teman masa SMA mereka yang datang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka.

Sepanjang acara, Jungkook selalu tersenyum. Ia tak lelah sama sekali hanya untuk menyapa tamu tamu yang berdatangan.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook, Jimin sedari tadi hanya tersenyum seadanya. Matanya menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang menghadiri acara pernikahannya. Mencari seseorang yang sedari tadi tak terlihat sama sekali sejak acaranya dimulai.

 _'_ _Yoongi hyung kau dimana?'_

Hingga waktu terus berlalu. Para tamu yang datang mulai makin berkurang, namun Jimin belum juga menemui sosok hyungnya itu.

"Nyari siapa Jim?" Jungkook yang sadar dengan gelagat Jimin akhirnya mulai bertanya.

"Yoongi hyung. Dia belum datang"

"Tunggu saja. Mungkin dia sibuk"

"Meskipun begitu tetap saja seharusnya dia datang"

Jimin pikir Yoongi tak akan datang ke acara pernikahannya. Jadinya kini ia berusaha tak memikirkan Yoongi, dan tetap menyambut tamu yang datang.

"Ah maaf aku telat Jim"

Jimin menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Yoongi yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Penampilan Yoongi terlihat sedikit berbeda. Jimin menatap dalam Yoongi, mencoba mencari apa yang berbeda dari Yoongi.

 _'_ _Apa dia menangis tadi?'_

Mata Yoongi terlihat bengkak. Meskipun dia sudah menutupinya dengan eyeliner tebal tapi tetap saja terlihat jelas kalau dia habis menangis.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Oh ya Jim, maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

Dan Yoongi langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata. Membuat Jungkook heran dengan kepergiannya yang terlalu terburu-buru.

"Hyungmu kenapa?"

Jimin mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan Yoongi.

Sebulan setelah acara pernikahan Jimin, Yoongi memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Ia akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya.

Sejujurnya tujuan Yoongi pergi ke luar negeri adalah untuk menjauhi Jimin.

Ia sadar, kini ia jaraknya dengan Jimin makin jauh, seperti ada benteng besar yang menghalangi.

Pukul 6 pagi Yoongi sudah berangkat menuju bandara, ia tak mau ketinggalan pesawat jika ia telat sedetik saja. Jimin dan Jungkook juga menemani Yoongi sampai ke bandara.

"Kalau sudah sampai jangan lupa hubungi kami, Yoongi hyung" ucap Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis lalu mengangguk. "Jaga diri kalian. Aku berangkat dulu. Selamat tinggal"

"Dah hyungii~"

"Sampai jumpa hyung. Hati hati di jalan" Jimin kini ikut melambaikan tangannya juga. Ia menatap Yoongi yang perlahan mulai berjalan pergi menjauh, memasuki pesawat.

"Aku lapar Jim~" rengek Jungkook setelah memastikan Yoongi sudah memasuki pesawatnya.

"Ayo kita ke restoran dekat sini. Aku juga lapar"

Jimin menatap tak percaya dengan objek yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah television yang sedang menampilkan acara berita.

 _"_ _Dikabarkan sebuah pesawat penerbangan Seoul – Tokyo pagi ini mengalami sebuah kecelakan besar. Karena cuaca yang memburuk, pesawat itu kehilangan kendali dan berhasil menabrak sebuah gunug. Kini pesawat itu terjatuh di dalam laut dan dipastikan semua penumpang telah tewas. Beberapa mayat penumpang sudah berhasil di temukan, kini hanya tertinggal beberapa mayat lagi yang masih dalam tahap pencarian"_

Jimin masih saja terdiam di depan tv nya. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun mengenai pipinya.

"Jimin kau kenapa?" tanya Jungkook yang heran melihat Jimin menangis. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tv, dan ia juga terkejut dengan berita yang disiarkan.

"Yoongi hyung..." lirih Jungkook.

Malam itu Jimin habiskan untuk menangis sendiran. Bahkan ia menyuruh Jungkook pergi untuk menjauhinya sebentar. Ia perlu waktu untuk sendirian dan Jungkook sangat paham akan hal itu.

Jimin menangisi semua hal tentang Yoongi. Kini Yoongi telah pergi meninggalkannya. Benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini.

Tak ada lagi sosok hyung yang selalu ia banggakan. Tak ada lagi sosok hyung yang menyanyanginya dan tak ada lagi sosok hyung yang mencintainya.

Mungkin tuhan memang membenci Yoongi kerena Yoongi telah menaruh perasaan pada adiknya sendiri.

END

ga tau ini apa :v gaje bgt

ku ga bisa buat yg sedih sedih :(


End file.
